


Tokyo Ghoul Hidekane Headcaons and One Shots

by HiseuminGo



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tg - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Blood, Death, Gore, Hide lives, Hideyoshi Nagachika - Freeform, M/M, headcanons, hide - Freeform, kaneki, kaneki ken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiseuminGo/pseuds/HiseuminGo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanons, one shots, aus, the works! Hidekane mainly, if you have suggestions please comment!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Actor Au!

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is an actor!au where the cast are actors in their own life play, but here we're dealing more with Kaneki and Hide specifically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gone through and edited this piece! Hopefully you all find it more satisfactory now~ :3

Screaming bounced off and into every nook and crevice around and inside the two bodies. Visibly suffering from bruises, fractures, cuts in his body, clothes, and the like Kaneki cracked his knuckle the same way his torturer did before subjecting him to unspeakable amount of pain. His ominous glare made the air around him heavy and flatten the two as he put a finger carefully to his lips. "Shhhhhhh..." He inched closer careful to make his steps absolutely and deafeningly silent. "Be quiet when I'm talking," the edges of his lips curled up slightly. Kaneki had the upper hand, the ace was in his sleeve and there was no way he'd back down now.

An acute moment. Kaneki, broken and clinging onto life by animal instinct alone and Jason, quivering in fear at the Ghoul's new-found confidence and strength. The pressure could slice bread and before Kaneki could make another move-

"CUT!!" The loud snap of wood on wood rang out through the set. Blinding lights replaced the dark mood lighting to reveal a heavily populated studio surrounding false grey walls and the two bloodied actors in the middle. Workers with booms, mics, and cameras at almost every angle relaxed rubbing out their aches of the day. Make up artists waited on stand-by for touch-ups in the recesses of the studio, out of the way of other volunteers and employees rushing to give the cast water and running errands for the director. The director was sitting with his legs crossed on a tall wooden folding chair and a worn out script in his lap. "We'll keep going in 5 minutes! Great work!" he announced before burying his face back in his script while the actors took their break. 

"That was good," Jason held his hand out for Kaneki to help him up off the floor. "I actually got chills that time; something like the pressure in the room was crazy high you know?" Jason smacked the coyly smirking Kaneki on the shoulder once he was up. "I gotta admit it would be terrifying if you were a real ghoul," he laughed. 

Kaneki laughed in return. Nervously avoiding the topic by bowing, and saying his 'thank you's'.

Jason gave a slight bow in return before sauntering away toward a group of young girls holding magazines and plates of water bottles. Kaneki turned the other direction past a group who gave him shallow congratulations and into the room that held his costumes, props, makeup, and everyday attire.

Inside, waiting on the used couch scrolling on his phone was a bright young boy with abnormally yellow hair obviously dyed as his dark roots were growing out. Fellow actor and friend Hideyoshi Nagachika dropped his phone on the table in front of him and threw out his arms at the sight of the worn out Kaneki. "You keep getting better and better!" The boy in yellow clasped onto Kaneki's hands. "I saw everything on the screen back here like it was already a movie! I'm so jealous of your talent Ken!" he beamed.

Kaneki's fingers intertwined with his and he tried to suppress an embarrassed grin. "Thanks Hide, but don't doubt yourself because of me. You have great amounts of talent yourself that I wish I had..."

Hide grinned, lightly pulled Kaneki to him, and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Just take the compliment already dummy," he said. The entire cast already knew they were dating, it was no secret that the two childhood friends were seeing each other. They never tried to hide it, every one in their department was very accepting to that fact. Hide liked to pretend it was a secret though. Especially when it came to kissing Kaneki he said it made things "more exciting" compared to the boring every day routine. It was not a problem for Hide in terms of appearance or work, but Kaneki would end up blushing so furiously he would need an extra layer of makeup just to go on with their filming looking normal. 

"Hide," Kaneki pushed himself out of Hide's grasp to give a little distance between them. "You know by the end of the month we'll be filming your death scene," he hugged himself and opened his mouth like he was going to continue, but closed it as quickly as it opened. 

Hide smiled softly inching forward obviously not liking the distance away. "Yeah?" He slipped his arms around Kaneki's waist. "What? Are you worried?"

"Mmmmmmmm...." He hummed uncertainly, avoiding his gaze, 'those piercing pure eyes' he thought.

"Ken," Hide lifted his chin and forced his eyes onto his. "You're not going to flip out like last time I got hurt in the film right? I promise you I'll be fine in real life," Kaneki scrunched his eyebrows in response, doubtful. Hide sighed and pulled him in tighter, waist against waist. "I know it's hard," he lowered his voice to a soft murmur. "But you need to remember the difference between what's reality and what you see on the stage, okay? I might die in the film for a scene, but I won't die in real life, it's acting. I know it's hard for you, but I'm a big boy Kaneki, I can take care of myself," Hide nuzzled the top of Kaneki's head with his face lovingly. "Besides, I can't die yet, not while we've got a huge future ahead of us," he smiled reassuringly. Hide held Kaneki's warms face in his hands, "a huge future that we're going to spend together no matter what, Ghoul or not." 

Kaneki tensed at that, Ghoul, especially when Hide said it out loud. He always felt nervous about his identity as a Ghoul, fearing the animosity he'd receive if the public ever found out, not to mention he could be out of a job or worse, hunted down. He was unable to stop the chills that came from hearing that word and knowing the consequences behind it. Hide had always been there, always helping behind the scenes, always pulling his weight and more when it came to helping Kaneki with living day to day. Kaneki was often given inedible food that he'd give to Hide after taking a few bites if the gift-er insisted. Hide would make him coffee or take him out to Anteiku if he forgot to eat or tide himself over with something before going out. As always, he appreciated his efforts, but Kaneki was never really at peace with what Hide did for him. Just knowing Hide meant he was at constant risk of being discovered, eaten, or arrested for harboring a Ghoul against Tokyo law. It worried him to no end. Nightmares of a Hide suffering cruel and horrifying deaths taunted him, he was terrified of what might happen to Hide and filming a scene where he died was either going to give him solace or plummet him further into despair.

"Hey... Hey!" Hide had let go of Kaneki and was waving his hand in front of his face which was pointed out into the abyss of costumage. "Don't space out now, get back out there. The faster you finish this scene the faster we can go get some food for you," Kaneki shook his head back into focus. The mention of food brought him to drooling, it was hard for him to remember the last time he'd eaten, it was something he looked forward to as much as he hated to admit it.

"Yes, you're right, I'll do that," he turned to leave his dressing room when he stopped in the doorway, turned around and quickly placed sloppy kiss on Hide's lips. Hide laughed and pushed him out of the door.

Jason was waiting for him back on set and waved. "Apparently we won't be doing the fighting till next week. Yura-san said they just got new stunt guys and they're going to practice the choreography before we film."

"Ah... That will be nice, I'd do it myself if it didn't hurt my back so much," Kaneki made a pounding motions on his back and grinned. 

Jason laughed loudly, "same here," he agreed. "It puts strain on me even! We sound like old men, I can't imagine how bad it's gotta be for a little guy like you, no offense," Jason meant how skinny Kaneki was compared to his own massive build.

"None taken," Kaneki replied, already used to the comments that suggested he wasn't eating enough.

"Then let's get to it Kaaanneekiiii~" Jason jumped into character, laughed, and slapped Kaneki's back harder than the one he did at the start of break. It left a stinging sensation only for a moment before it disappeared.

That voice gave Kaneki goosebumps no matter how many times he heard it; it reminded him of what he was and that there were people even more terrifying waiting for him to slip up and reveal himself. 

Thankfully the rest of the day sped by and eventually people were saying their good-byes, heading home for dinner and some much needed rest. Kaneki stayed in his dressing room, fake blood dripped from his mouth down his chin and all over his arms, Hide wasn't there waiting for him. He kept his eyes on his script reading the cues over and over again, memorizing every sentence, playing the scenes out in his head until they were like his own memories. His imagination ran wild and soon all of the Extras he'd "ripped up, killed,", and "eaten" were smeared across his eyes in terrible memory. He saw the scenes play out over and over in front of him, the bloody faces and innocent screams he couldn't escape. The script, the role, the acting was becoming all too real for him. When would the time could where he'd finally snap? He thought to himself feeling a rumbling from within his stomach. Might there come a time when he'd go from kissing Hide to... No. No, no, no, no. He fought the thought out of his head while altogether unable to rid himself of the image that lingered. Kaneki didn't even noticed his own body shaking violently. Tears streamed down his face and drool dripping from his mouth as his stomach growled louder and louder. His mind went blank.

"-NEKI!" Muffled voices called to him from a distance.

He hadn't felt so hungry in so long. Please... anything, anything... Hide's head was in Kaneki's hands. His smiling face was gone, and Kaneki dove towad the head once again when he felt a sensation like ice against him.

"KANEKI!" Jason yelled and clawed at him viciously. Was it really Jason? He tried to open his eyes. Rize? He could've sworn she was the one above him, tearing at him with that crazy look on her face. Satisfaction and insanity. No, not again... Kaneki put his hands over his ears and screamed. He wasn't ready. He couldn't go back. He couldn't control it. He didn't want to be scared anymore. He screamed louder until felt the burning in his gut increased so much that he couldn't take the torment. 

"Ack!" He was on the floor, the scene still spinning across his eyes and a changing blob of white, or yellow? crouched in front of him.

"Kaneki! Get a hold of yourself!" Another swipe and Kaneki felt the stinging on his cheek. He was coming to his senses, but he wasn't sure if he was in the right mind or not, if what he was hearing and seeing was fake or not.

"Nagachika-kun! That's too far! You didn't have to hit him," a woman's voice exclaimed.

"It's alright Jody! He won't snap out of it any other way!"

"unn... Hide..." Kaneki groaned. 

"Kaneki," Hide held Kaneki's head up carefully. "Hey, shh don't talk. Come on, you gotta get up now ok? We need to go home, wash you up, and eat ok?"

Kaneki trembled, "e-eat?" he asked as he was being propped up by Hide and the woman with him. Her hat said 'Security'.

Hide smiled and clapped his hands, "yes that's right! We're going to go and eat at Anteiku right?" He grabbed onto Kaneki's arm and shoved his script into his coat pocket. "You can go now Jody, thanks so much," he bowed deep in thanks.

The officer wasn't convinced enough to leave, she insisted she call the ambulance if Kaneki couldn't stand up by himself.

Kaneki's legs were shaky, but he stood well enough and could speak clearly enough to persuade Jody that it was alright if she left. "I'm doing fine, it's just a bit of stage fright, nothing to be worried about," he mustered a smile.

Jody looked like she wasn't buying it, but Hide flashed her his signature smile and she caved to his wishes. "Alright... You just make sure he gets enough rest ok? I don't want to hear about him dying on the news or something like that," she said.

"Will do," Hide smiled and waved goodbye to her. 

Once her footsteps could no longer be heard Kaneki fell into Hide, weak from the hallucinations and the lack of nourishment. Hide put Kaneki's arm around his shoulders and wrapped his own around his waste. Kaneki couldn't help feeling guilty for everything that happened. "Hide.... is.. helping me.... again...." Kaneki mumbled. Hide leaned closer, listening carefully to his broken speech. "He's always... there...cleaning up..... my mess...." Kaneki was clinging to Hide and crying, his ghoul eye open for anyone to see. 

Hide laughed lightly, slipped off the white wig he had on, and sat Kaneki down on the chair in front of his mirror. "Literally cleaning up your mess," he said as he took a makeup wipe to Kaneki's red-stained face. He responded with a hiccup sob. "Oh Kaneki, it's ok. I'm gonna be here no matter what," he wiped the last bit of the makeup off and helped Kaneki change into his normal clothes. Kaneki was at his limit, but he wasn't scared of that. He pressed his forehead against Kaneki's own, "don't worry, we'll get you to Anteiku. You'll be better soon," he squeezed Kaneki's shivering body closer to his, "I'm not leaving you...  
Not yet."


	2. Loggrapes Suggestion (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide doesn't know about Kaneki being a Ghoul and Kaneki isn't about to tell. Instead he finds out a different way. How will Hide react especially now that he's a part of the CCG?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the suggestion by Loggrapes, for one, thank you this was a great idea and I love it, secondly, I'm making this two parts because there needs to be more for this and I wanted to update sooner. 
> 
> Thank you again and enjoy part one!
> 
> Update Jan2018: I am going through this story and editing as well, so there will be changes within the next few days thank you!

Inside a bustling coffee shop, two young men enjoy coffee together chatting away about their lives, jobs; anything they can think about to pass the time and make their meeting last just a bit longer. One was an energetic boy musing to the ears of his dearest friend. A simple-looking boy who was quietly and intently listening to his friend's exuberant stories.

"... and they have these really cool things called Quinques that they use, I probably shouldn't tell you this stuff, but you're my best friend. I trust you," Hide giggled and took another sip of his coffee. He yelped at the burning sensation. Hearing about these top secret stories Kaneki realized that Hide had started on a path in his life that he would never have predicted, not in a hundred years. Hide joined the CCG; a terrifyingly influence corporation dedicated to the eradication of Ghouls. It wasn't surprising that Hide would be talking about his job secrets with Kaneki, but considering the kind of work he might be doing made Kaneki shiver. "The uniform's kind of boring, so I try not to wear it too much when I don't need to," Hide laughed.

Kaneki grinned, scratching at the space beneath his eyepatch lightly. "You really shouldn't be telling me anything Hide," he agreed. "What if I sold you out to your boss or to some random guy on the street?" 

Hide gasped, "what?! No! You wouldn't! Would you? If you did I'd totally be fired!" He put a hand next to his mouth and leaned in close so only Kaneki could hear him whisper "or worse," across the table. Hide winked at the shocked face staring back at him. He also included a playful whine and his signature puppy eyes that made Kaneki weak to laughing fits. "You scare me sometimes man. You really won't tell anyone though right?" 

"My lips are sealed," Kanek made the physical motion of locking his lips and throwing away the key. 

Hide sighed and slumped into his chair dramatically. "I'm getting one today," he jumped up suddenly. Kaneki almost spilled his drink. "My own Quinque I mean. I wanted to tell you that."

Kaneki set down his cup careful not to show his shaky hands. "Your own?" he asked.

"Yeah! I'm getting a promotion!" Hide giggled in excitement as Kaneki watched him in silent awe, imagining the shape his friend's future was being molded into.

He watched him drink his beverage in his CCG uniform, helmet at his side as they sat and talked in the lightly-crowded cafe, he wasn't scared of Hide, he knew that he wouldn't try to hurt him if he found out he was a ghoul, but Hide was such a good soul, there was no telling if he'd report him to higher ups. Kaneki shook his head in an attempt to rid himself of the thought, but no matter what, he was worried, he hoped Hide was what he believed he'd be; loyal and trustworthy. 

"I'm great at keeping secrets Kaneki!" Hide burst out through his rant of excitement, "in fact this one time my friend told me... well, I'm not going to tell you what he said hahaha, but the point is, I haven't spilled it to a single person since 3rd grade!" He then reached across the table to hold onto Kaneki's shoulders, "I wanna show you when I get it! My Quinque."

"Ah... Ok, " Kaneki gave a toothy smile, "I can't wait to see it Hide." 

"Alright!" Hide downed the rest of his coffee, grabbed his gear, and waved goodbye as he ran out the door to Anteiku.

"You shouldn't trust him," Touka appeared behind Kaneki, "he's one of them now, he could kill y-"

"Be quiet Touka," he didn't want to hear it, he wasn't going to. "Hide is my friend," he stood up and glared at her with his one eye, "he's never hurt me and he never will... I trust him." 

Touka's face turned into one of pity, "I hope so Kaneki... I hope so," she gathered the used china and left the table with solemn spirits. 

Kaneki sighed and went to retire upstairs and read, one of the simple things that helped clear his mind of uncertainty. 

It was soon nighttime, Kaneki lay wide awake still thinking on his bed and began to feel his stomach rumble. "Stop it..." He murmured to himself, "stop worrying." The silence in his room didn't help at all. The CCG is supposed to kill ghouls, that's why they exist, if Hide knew... "Uuughhhhhh," Kaneki turned over in his side and shoved his face into a pillow. 

BZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZ 

"Tsch," he just didn't know anymore; he sat up on the couch and pulled out his phone. 

3 texts from: Nagachika, Hide.

"MY QUINQUE IS SO COOL!!"  
[read 9:23pm]

"Meet me at the station"  
[read 9:23pm]

"I can't bring it but I can take you to it! <3"  
[read 9:24 pm]

"Isn't that against the rules or something?"  
[sent 9:24pm]

Hide didn't respond to his first message, but he didn't want to try and fight it out while leaving Hide outside where it was dangerous.

"On my way"  
[sent 9:26pm]

He replied soon after reading it and quietly left the building after putting on a jacket, his eyepatch, and his shoes. He snatched his mask too just in case he needed it. Walking to the station wasn't too cold, fall hadn't effected Tokyo drastically just yet. Kaneki spotted Hide in his uniform under a single light, head dipped down and looking at his phone. The tapping of Kaneki's steps brought Hide to attention.

"Check it out!" Hide skipped over and pulled out a swipe-card. "I've got my own key now, so as long as we don't get caught then we can get in." Hide giggled again mischievously. 

"That kind of sounds illegal," Kaneki chuckled lightly, but he didn't really mind, worse things had happened before. 

Arriving at the CCG Special Unit building dropped a pit in Kaneki's stomach. He tried gulping down his nervousness when they came up to a side door. 

"Ok," Hide whispered, "there's other stuff in there too, but don't touch it or I'll be in serious trouble." He swiped the key and Kaneki's heart rate quickened. The door swung open silently to reveal a large dark room filled with silver briefcases lined on shelves. 

It wasn't right, Kaneki didn't feel right at all, he'd never been in contact with a Quinque before, but he felt wrong about it all. He didn't want, he wasn't ready, to see this. "Hide," he brushed his hand against Hide's arm to stop him from going forward. "I don't think this is a good idea..." 

"Huuuuh??? You're backing out? We're already here!" Hide made puppy dog eyes at Kaneki, but he wasn't letting up. 

"I'm not going in there Hide. Call me a wimp or whatever but I'm not," Kaneki tried to steady his voice to sound much more adamant. 

Hide tried harder with the eyes, but it didn't last long, "aww man..." he sighed and closed the door with Kaneki letting out a sigh of relief. 

They walked away leaving the CCG behind them, but Kaneki felt that guilt grow on his as the silence between them deepened. "I-I'm sorry Hide... you were really excited about it too..." 

"No, it's ok, I shouldn't be irresponsible like that, thank you." Hide smiled which made Kaneki feel a little better about it. They stopped before parting ways for the night and gave a quick hug while they said goodbye.

They waved to each other before turning on different paths and leaving the rest to the next day. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

The calm of that week quickly came and went in a rush of punches and blood shared sighing Anteiku. No one could have foreseen the events that followed, the appearance of Jason and the destrusction of Kaneki's conscious. 

The CCG had found the location of Jason's hideout too late to save anyone, and troops rolled out only to find a bloody mess. Some agents were added to that mess when they were caught in the crossfire of two immensely powerful ghouls charging and stabbing at each other. The over-confidence of the CCG that witnessed the scene was largely diminished and many ran away while few stayed to watch the outcome of the battle. 

In those few witnesses, 4 3-years and 2 rookies, 1, that canceled out the darkness with the yellow brightness of his hair, hid behind debris and fallen warriors. 

Blood spewed and the witnesses soon realized that there was nothing, no control or fight, they could do to improve anything and were therefore useless. All left but that glimmer of light that hid in the shadows.

"What's 1000 minus 7?"

Hearts pounded, blood dripped, struggle was audible. 

"I said..." A loud bang and a shrieking scream made the last soldier jolt. "What's 1000 minus 7?!"

"GAAAHHHH!!!" Jason's loud voice echoed now, he hissed and cursed, "993..." he said quietly. 

"WHAT?!" The other voice shouted and more of the victim's screams rang out. 

"993!! 986!! 979!! 972!!" Jason listed off the numbers off in frantic screaming while the white-haired ghoul listened with his Kagune holding Jason to the ground, piercing his limbs.

"You were going to eat me..." The ghoul kept a blank expression, nothing of anger, sadness, nor his obvious insanity; he acted calmly and didn't notic the wide brown eyes staring at the scene. "It would be rude of me not to return the favor..." His mouth opened wide and clamped down on a screeching Jason, ripping his flesh and clothes in a frenzy. It wasn't long before Jason was silent and still and all that could be heard was the gnawing of flesh and the squelch of blood.

Hide was the only soldier who hadn't scurried away, but scared as he was, he peered from out of his hiding place to see how the events had changed. When his eyes met the boy and his meal he quietly gasped, no one else would have heard it, but the white-haired boy whipped his head to face the noise. He was almost animal-like, as a deer in the head lights, but the soldier was too slow to look away and was caught by his gaze.

Everything stopped dead, neither of them moved once their eyes were fixed on the others'; 3 brown and 1 red. 

Hide slowly stood from his hiding place staring at the bloody mess in front of him. Eyeing the boy, Jason lying dead on the floor, and the single ghoul-eye that stared intently back at him, he gasped ever so slightly. "Ka- neki?" Hide barely recognized Kaneki with white hair and covered in blood.

Kaneki dropped the flesh he was in the middle of eating, "Hide..." He breathed and didn't dare look away. His mind, which had been so clear just a minute ago, was jumbled and full and hurt. Hide had seen him, the entire time, he saw him right now eating another person. It was over... between them... he was... a monster... no chance... not anymore...

Hide never moved, maybe in fear that if he tried to run then he would be eaten as well; he tried to force that thought away, but his legs shook despite his trust in Kaneki. 

"Hide... I'm sor-"

"I'm sorry," Hide cut into Kaneki's apology. "I-I should've protected you better..." He took a shaky step forward, 'stop shaking, stop shaking, stop shaking!' "I knew you were susceptible and I should've watched closer... I'm sorry..." 

"No Hide..." Kaneki was suddenly very frightened, Hide was CCG, he's one of them, he's supposed to kill him, maybe he would... He didn't move.

"I'm sorry... Even though you're my friend..." Hide stopped feet away from his friend, "...I'm scared... of you...." With tears slowly falling down his cheeks he clenched his fist and cursed at himself for his shaking and being so terrified.

Kaneki reached his hand out slowly, inching towards Hide's face and Hide fought every natural signal and alarm in his body that told him to run.

Hide jolted when Kaneki's cold, bloody hand made contact with his cheek. 

"Hide... Are you going to kill me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions like this just comment and it might happen! I hope you look forward to part two!


	3. Loggrapes Suggestion Part 2 (end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide is part of the CCG and now knows about Kaneki being a ghoul. After Kaneki disappears Hide searches for him, will he be able to tell him his true feelings and keep their friendship together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck. 
> 
>  
> 
> You'll need it.

"Hide... Are you going to kill me?" 

Neither of them moved, both were frozen in that space, their hearts pounding with fear, but there had to be a line somewhere, something they could cross so they wouldn't have to do this. 

"Are you afraid?" Hide asked, wide eyed and desperately trying to control his breathing. The blood from Kaneki's fingers dripped down Hide's face when he made contact with his skin.

Kaneki hesitated before replying, "no."

"Why did you keep lying to me all this time?" Hide dared to scrunch his eyebrows and Kaneki averted his gaze. 

"Maybe... it would be for the best... If you killed me, but..." He brought his gaze back and did not show any other emotion than that of despair and blankness. "... I don't think you could.."

"You're not answering my question." Hide held a straight and serious face.

Kaneki wiped his face with the back of his hand in an attempt to remove the blood, but the motion only smeared it further. A pained look was painted on his face.

"Of course not, I don't want to kill you Kaneki..." Hide sighed accepting that he probably would never really answer his question. 

"No, I mean that... Even if you tried... My body.. I've tried it before... It won't let me die easily," there was still bitter tension in the air, but the two spoke much more familiarly than before. 

"Everything dies... Eventually..." Hide's finger twitched as he held his Quinque; Kaneki noticed it immediately and prepared himself for any sudden movements. They made eye contact once more. "You're a ghoul Kaneki... Even if I don't kill you someone else could." Hide finally made the first move and stepped closer to Kaneki so they were half an arm's length apart. "I really don't want that to happen." 

Kaneki wanted to move back, but he wanted to move in closer, no... Hide didn't think of him in any other way than as a friend, and now, a dangerous ghoul. He felt his hunger from deep inside, but pushed it back, hung his head, and backed away. 

"Wait!" Hide stepped closer reaching his hand out. 

"Hide, no more, I... I can't, I'm sorry." Kaneki swiftly turned and left Hide in a room soaked in blood and a fresh carcass.

Hide dropped his Quinque and silently screamed at himself. Why wasn't he running for him? Why wasn't he screaming his name and crying out for him to come back? He was so angry that his feet wouldn't move, that his legs were like lead and he couldn't run. He fell to his knees and cried as he watched Kaneki leave without looking back even once. "I won't leave you like this..." he whispered through his tears to the bloodstained ground.  
______________________________________________________

"There have been eyewitness reports of the Centipede active on the streets of Tokyo, please, stay inside, lock your doors, and stay off the streets as often as possible." TVs all aired the same newscast, warning the people of Tokyo to stay indoors, that there was a terrible threat to their lives outside. They were true, but for one case, the Centipede was being hunted....

Hide stooped down to a tattered carcass lying in the snow, it was the tenth he had examined that month and none of them had any of the results he was looking for. Either his prey was very good at hiding or he was in plain sight and he was just too blind to see him. He sighed, exhausted at the failure in his search, "Kaneki...." He looked around him at the blank and bloody snow around him, the lower sanctions of the CCG and the police would be there soon; they would find his footprints but all of them already figured out what he was doing. The fact that he was hunting was no question to most of the police force in Tokyo. 

He stood and abandoned the scene, tightening a white scarf over his face to protect it from the cold. His uniform boots crunched as he walked in the snow, he wore a long grey coat over his CCG outfit and short black gloves that held a silver briefcase that shined just as the snow on the ground sparkled. 

The feeling of hopelessness returned as he took steps away until he noticed it. Tiny, he almost stepped on it, a small scrap of black fabric. It didn't belong to the woman lying dead, Hide could only assume whom it belonged to. His adrenaline kicked up he began frantically darting his eyes back and forth to find more evidence. Unsure of his destination, Hide pressed forward with strong hope to find his precious target.

He made a beeline from the fabric to the distance and ended up venturing near the outskirts of Tokyo where there were abandoned buildings dedicated to rotting and snow-covered fields that crops hibernated in. It would be the best place to hide, he felt nervous but equally determined, he had to see him again, he had to let him know... Hide inspected several warehouses before he concluded, by a gut feeling, where his target finally was. 

Although it was quiet, excluding Hide's footsteps, he knew that there was a living entity inside of the building ahead of him. There was no doubt, he thought he could even smell the scent of blood as he stood outside the door and gulped down his nervousness. He grabbed onto the handle of the door and pulled.

The door squealed open and echoed inside the empty warehouse. Hide stepped in and immediately looked around for any human figure. It was still plenty cold inside as it was outside, his breath materialized in front of him and tightened his grip on his Quinque.

"Kaneki." Hide didn't yell and he didn't whisper, he knew Kaneki could hear him.

Silence, there was no reply, but that didn't mean there was no thought. 

Further into the building, Hide had a hard time to calm his heavy-beating heart. "I'm surprised you left that cloth there, you don't normally make mistakes." 

"You're right. I don't make mistakes." 

A heartbeat pounded in his ears, his own. "So you did it on purpose." Hide sighed, he wasn't in control like he hoped, Kaneki led him here and allowed him to find his whereabouts. 

"You didn't need to know, it would've been better if you didn't know what I was." Kaneki's voice echoed and could not be specified to where the origin was.

"I know what you are Kaneki," Hide turned his head to face any corners Kaneki might be hiding in.

"I'm a monster."

"You're my best friend." Hide's voice sounded desperate.

Soon the silence clashed with a sliding sound, Hide looked up and saw the white hair of his target and red tentacle-like masses that suspended him on a high beam clouded pitch black. White teeth poked through the shadow and a dot of red, an eye. Kaneki seemed to float with his Kagune as beautiful red wings in Hide's eyes. Hide even gasped a little at the sight of it, beautiful, he thought. 

Hide reached out his hand, the moment was picturesque, he felt like he was in a movie. "Kaneki..." 

Kaneki lifted his own hand and lowered himself down to the ground, closer.. Just a little closer to you, please... Their hands touched and Kaneki's Kagune let him softly down onto the cold floor in front of Hide. 

Kaneki breathed in deeply when he saw Hide up close. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his cheeks caved in a little from malnutrition, "Hide... How long have you been looking?"

"How long have you been gone?" Hide laughed and intertwined his fingers with Kaneki's. Kaneki blushed and worried even more, how could Hide be laughing at something like that?

"I'm sorry, Hide," a blush bloomed on his pasty cheeks, "if I had known you would do that..." Kaneki couldn't help but feel guilty. He was a terrible friend, he didn't deserve to have feelings for him nor did he deserve to have someone care for him like Hide did. 

"It really is alright Kaneki," Hide squeezed their hands, he never let go of his Quinque though, but Kaneki forced himself not to mind it. "I told you.. Before... That even if I don't kill you.. Someone else will, remember?"

"I remember." Kaneki gave him a look of pain. 

"We have to hide."

Kaneki was taken aback by that, "wait, hide? Us? Hide.. You aren't the one that needs to hide, I am, and you found me." 

"It's just as much a punishment helping a ghoul as it is being a ghoul. Kaneki, even if I went back now they'd kill me, they'd know I'd found you and if I didn't give them your location... That's evidence enough that I betrayed them." Hide let go of Kaneki's hand.

Kaneki's heart jolted, wishing he still felt that scarce warmth. "Well, we're both screwed then..."

"Mm," Hide was stern, now that he'd finally found him, he couldn't say anything he had wanted to say. "Let's... Let's get out of here..." 

"I would agree but it's much colder for you outside Hide," Kaneki scrunched his eyebrows.

"No.. I mean... Let's run away. Let get out of Tokyo, somewhere else, where we're not being hunted!" 

Shock sprang in Kaneki's face, "Hide! You still have a chance at a normal life! With friends and going to school and eating good food and being in society like a normal human being!" 

"Kaneki don't you understand that the moment you entered my life it's never been normal!!" Hide dropped his briefcase and shouted at the half-ghoul, only receiving a shocked and agape mouth in response.

Kaneki had taken a step back, Hide barely ever raised his voice whether that be in anger or desperation, but he could feel the sincerity flowing from him. 

"For you that is unfortunately correct, Hideyoshi Nagachika." 

Hide spun around in surprise at the strangely familiar voice that interrupted them. What he saw was Amon Koutarou standing alone in the doorway with his Quinque in hand, black gloves, a black suit, and long grey coat that stood out against the shadowed walls. 

"Amon..." Hide gasped and stepped backwards into Kaneki. He looked back at him for a second to see his reaction, but Kaneki's face was blank and uncaring. 

"I knew following you would lead me straight to him, you're so dependable Nagachika." Amon smirked and immediately activated his Quinque that looked like weights at the end of a long pole. 

"I should've known... Dammit" Hide hissed to himself, Kaneki placed his hand on Hide's shoulder. Hide took a deep breath in and slowly walked up to Amon, stopping a good 5 feet away. He was thrice that distance from Kaneki. "Leave Amon, just turn away, we won't cause you any trouble, just... Let us leave." Hide talked as if he were older than Amon and that made him furious.

"You think you can tell me what to do? If I let you go, that monster will hurt people elsewhere! I plan to finish this and keep it in Tokyo. Japan, no, the world doesn't need these bloodthirsty beasts running wild!" Amon pointed his weapon in Kaneki's direction with a scowl. 

Hide gladly returned the glare and growled. "If there are terrible monsters in this world it's humans."

"I never thought you could be so stupid." Amon swung his weapon and Hide dodged to the side leaving an open pathway straight to the ghoul. 

"I'll finally kill you today Ken, you won't hurt innocent people anymore and I won't let you leave here alive!" 

"No!" Hide jumped back in front of Kaneki with arms spread out wide, "he's mine not yours!" 

Kaneki looked unphased by the turn of events, that Hide for one was not going to kill him, and a little amused by the fact that Amon thought he could.

Amon stood stone cold and serious, he frowned and spoke in a booming voice. "Nagachika! Get away from him now! I don't want to have to kill you too!" He 'unsheathed' his weapon and made an immediate aim for Kaneki, who mirrored the stance as if he were mocking Amon. 

"He's right Hide, move behind me, he couldn't kill me anyways." Kaneki glared at Amon, but Hide could see a hint of a smirk form on his face and became furious.

"Shut up!" Hide did not turn around nor did he put his arms down. "I want to help you Kaneki, I joined the CCG so that I could do that, so that I could get stronger and finally help you. You're always shouldering things by yourself... Stop it... Let me help you Kaneki... While I'm here," Hide turned his head and smiled at the ghoul, "give me some of the weight you carry." 

"You don't know what you're saying kid," Amon scowled, "your 'friend' is a ghoul, he kills innocent people! He'll end up eating you too someday! If I don't kill him now he'll kill even more!" 

"And so will other ghouls who eat to survive," Hide tried hard to stay calm, going against his senior was nerve-wracking, he wasn't confident he could go up against Amon and survive, but if he had to, he would. 

"So you sympathize with them now? You are pathetic Hideyoshi Nagachika, traitor!" (Sorry I just saw star wars and I'm total trash) 

Amon thrust his weapon forward with precision and Hide activated his weapon against a human with ferocious intent for the first time in his life. He blocked the attack only by what he felt was pure luck, but felt a strong energy that seemed to flow through his Quinque. He held it out in front of him as he had done countless times in training even wielding a metal pipe. His Quinque took the shape of a lance, purple and sharp. 

Amon lunged forward once again and shouted out. Hide fought back, dodging and taking offense against him. Hide slipped up once, was cut, and fell flat onto the ground. Kaneki smelled Hide's blood and took his own turn to attack in anger.

"Don't fucking touch him!" Kaneki blew past Hide with fire in his eyes and bypassed Amon's entire defense. Without another moment for any other action Kaneki made several wounds in Amon's torso and stained his clothes deep red. 

Amon slashed furiously and hit his mark only a fraction of the times Kaneki did. "Oh? Don't want me to spoil your meal? You filthy!" Clash!! "Dirty!" Clash!! " Murderer!!" Amon's swings held so much force behind them that it was getting hard to block, and it surprised Kaneki. 

Hide sprung up to his feet in desperation and launched himself at Amon hitting his mark and rendering the opponent weak on the floor trying to hold his opponent down.

"You... Nagachika... " Amon growled even more ferociously as he tried to push the boy off like a wild beast, "you'll join him in Hell!" 

Hide yelled out as he was thrown to the side with his weapon. Kaneki gasped seeing the blood dripping from Hide's head. Amon was standing stout once again and wielding his weapon with absolute certainty.

"Don't you da-" Hide forced himself to move as quickly as he could, but it wasn't fast enough, Amon shoved a heavy foot into his face to shut him up. 

"Enough! You're dead now Centipede!"

As Amon took aim to attack, Kankei used the power and force of his kagune to swipe him to the side, out of the way. The only thing he didn't realize was the figure that had been following closely behind Amon. His kagune arched reflexively as if to create a barrier around himself but the other entity was already inside.

Hide's heavy breath steamed and floated up, as it did, his eyes widened in horror. There was no mistaking it, the fiery red Kagune that enveloped them now hang limp and a straight purple kagune dripped with red drops clinking and echoing on the ground.

"Agh... Hah...." Kaneki's breathing grew raspy and he coughed until blood spat out. 

"...ahh... Kan..Kaneki..." Hide's mouth was agape in absolute shock. His hand no longer gripping his weapon, but inside a large hole in Kaneki's abdomen with his and Amon's Quinque piercing through. Hide was absolutely speechless, his disheveled hair stuck to his brow, mouth and eyes wide, he felt the pit in his stomach drop all the way down to his toes."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!" 

Kaneki's expression was just as shocked as Hide, but he made no movement nor did he scream out in horror. He fell under the weight from the two Kagune and Hide caught him and laid him on his back frantically. He tried to make it comfortable despite having two pairs of kagune underneath him, they almost seemed to serve as a cushion. 

Amon didn't stir although the atmosphere had deepened to one of panic and dread. Kaneki didn't think he could actually do it, but it seemed that in an unexpected way, Amon succeeded in his mission. 

Kaneki felt the affects immediately, it became difficult for him to breathe, he felt parts of his body go numb, it was difficult to distinguish what was blood and what wasn't. 

"KANEKI! KANEKI I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! NO NO NO" Hide cursed at everything and anything, even himself, "GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!!! GIVE BACK MY FRIEND!!" Hide pounded the ground with his fists till blood escaped from his knuckles, tears streamed down his face into pools. He sobbed with no restraint, shaking and shivering he couldn't take the reality of it.

"Hide...."

"I kept thinking that I had to do something, something to help you.. I had to do something..." Hide was blubbering out his words, he couldn't bear to see Kaneki so hurt, he tried desperately to close the wound the Quinque made in his gut.

"Thank you Hide..." 

"No no no no no you can't, you can't go, Kaneki please," Hide pressed harder on Kaneki's wound but the blood kept spilling out, "come on..." he shivered, "COME ON REGENERATE!!" he screamed out and weeped into his chest. 

Kaneki cupped Hide's face with a bloody hand, "Hide.." He whispered and Hide looked up with a look of anguish. "Thank you..... Now I'm... Free.." Kaneki managed a small smile, the first one he made and truly felt happy in what felt like forever. 

"Kaneki... You were always so... Much more t-to me.. I-I... I....I L-"

"I.. Love you..."

A sob escaped his throat, there was nothing else Hide could do, his eyes were puffy and stung from crying; nothing interrupted them. All he could do was wrap his arms around him and hold on till the breathing would stop.

A single red tinted tear fell from his ghoul eye and Kaneki accepted the blossoming warmth from Hide that bloomed within his heart as they embraced for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No really though, sorry not sorry, tell me how you felt. I hope it wasn't too bad, what were you guys expecting? But I am sorry, I'm evil I admit it. Thank you again for the wonderful suggestion that I completely demolished lol! The next one won't be sad or have any dead people so nothing to worry about there~ *sweats*
> 
> Again if you have headcanons, suggestion, or aus, comment or message me!!


	4. A Force to be Reckoned With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide is cute and kind, and not a force to be reckoned with. ;P

It was a plain morning, quiet and nice, Hide had woken up earlier than usual and prepared himself a breakfast of Cheerios and milk. He turned on the coffee maker for when Kaneki would join him at the table. When he did, Hide had already poured himself another full bowl of cereal.

"G'morning~" Hide smiled and Kaneki returned it silently. 

Kaneki poured himself the hot coffee in a plain mug and sat across from Hide. "Good morning." 

They were both quiet and Hide looked up at Kaneki while munching his Cheerios and asked him, "why don't we eat together some time?" 

"Hm?" Kaneki looked up and adjusted the glasses on his face, they were awkward circles compared to his cute natural features. 

"I mean like, dinner, you and me actually eat together. I'm always the one eating and I only ever see you drink coffee anymore." 

"I can't eat the same food as you, unless you want me to puke all over you afterwards." 

"Then we won't eat the same food." Hide had put his spoon down and it got awkwardly quiet again.

"I... That's a very kind gesture Hide, but I don't expect you to dirty your hands with something like that."

"As if I haven't dirtied them before?" Hide smirked making Kaneki blush fiercely. 

"If you want to have dinner together then it's fine like this, I can cook you something, but I'll only drink coffee." Kaneki coughed nervously, still getting over the previous comment, and stood up to leave the table.

"Hmm..." Hide scratched at his chin, and planned it all out, his first stop would have to be Anteiku.

__________________________________________________

The bell to the coffee shop rang softly as Hide walked in. Touka recognized him, but also eyed him suspiciously, as was her nature. 

"Is Yoshimura-San here?"

"Right here," an old man with a hard-aged face appeared from the door behind the counter. "You are Kaneki's friend yes?"

"Yes my name's Hideyoshi, or Hide," he smiled and the mood felt 3x lighter. "I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

"And what might that something be?" Yoshimura cocked his head slightly, but still held a kind look on his face.

Hide grinned and came up close to whisper in Yoshimura's ear so that other customers would not hear his request. After he backed down, the old man considered his request and took a moment to think. Touka hadn't heard what Hide said and was itching to know whatever secret he had told the Yoshimura. 

"I have just the thing, follow me, stay here and tend to the guests Touka," and the two of them left through the door to the back room. 

When they appeared again Hide was holding a small paper-wrapped package beneath his arm. "Thanks a lot Yoshimura-sensei!" 

"Oh goodness," he chuckled at being called 'sensei' and saw Hide out of the shop with a wave. "Take care now, and remember the special trick I told you." 

"I will! Thanks again!" Hide waved back, smiling and shining as if he were the sun itself, and ran off back to his home where he could get to work. 

_________________________________________________

The sun was going down and the one-eyed ghoul came back from taking care of whatever mysterious business he was a part of.

"I'm home!" Kaneki walked through the door of his and Hide's apartment and took off his shoes when a strange smell hit him. "Hide?" He asked the hallway. 

"Welcome back!" Hide answered from the kitchen. 

"What are you making? It smells funny..." Kaneki walked with a bag on his shoulder and dropped it at the doorway to the kitchen.

Hide giggled a little and answered, "dinner!" Hide was standing at the stove, cooking something and wore a yellow apron over a normal outfit of a t-shirt and jeans. 

Kaneki appreciated the apron but also felt his stomach drop, he'd have to eat human food, and get sick, but he'd do it for Hide. He'd do anything for Hide. "Oh.. Heheh, you shouldn't have. I think I remember telling you I really shouldn't eat your food." 

"I know that." Hide turned off the burner and transferred whatever was in his pan to a plate next to him. "Mines done already, here's yours." He set the plate down on the empty side of their table and pulled out Kaneki's chair for him to sit. "Bon Appetite!" 

"Hide you really shouldn-"

"You really think I was gonna make you eat human food, well, half anyways," Hide cut Kaneki off and giggled as he sat opposite of him.

Kaneki looked down at the meat in front of him, there was no garnishing to make it look pretty nor any sides, just a hunk of meat. Kaneki gasped in realization, "Hide! You didn't! Did you?" He was completely flaberghasted by the meal in front of him, he told Hide that he couldn't eat the same foods but the steak in front of him was sweet smelling and there was what seemed to be warm blood pooling in the dish. Hide answered with nothing but a smile and waited for Kaneki to make a move on it. Kaneki sat down and cut himself a piece of the meat. He winced a little as he brought the meat up to his face and braced for any potential after-effects. The moment the meat touched his tongue he felt like melting from pure bliss, he dived in for more.

Hide laughed out loud, "glad to see you like it."

"Hijeee" Kankei loved everything about it, the taste, the texture, the fact that he was eating with Hide; he even let his ghoul eye show. 

Hide laughed hearing Kaneki talk with his mouth full, "shtop it, you're sho cute," even Hide had his mouth full. 

The two were all smiles even after the food was gone, Hide rested his elbows on the table and his face in his hands watching Kaneki smile and laugh. He had even licked up the blood from the plate, when they were both done the mood was wonderful, they were both happy and the night didn't seem so dark.

"Where did you get human meat Hide? I never thought you'd actually cook it, and you used the blood too..."

"Yoshimura-San was very kind and even gave me some tips for using blood in the cooking." Hide, full and happy got up and cleared away the dishes to wash later. 

"Of course..." Kankei chuckled thinking of the old ghoul at Anteiku that took such good care of him. "Hide."

"Yeah?" Hide walked over to Kaneki and they stood up face to face.

Kaneki held out his arms and wrapped around Hide's warm torso, "thank you, I loved it." 

Hide sighed in response and hugged the boy back. "We should have dinner together more often more don't you think?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just end wanted to clear up any misunderstanding, Hide did not eat human meat, only Kaneki, so yeah.. Lol 
> 
> Hopefully this was a nice break from the angst that comes from all of my writing (whoops), but yeah, I might've added in some innuendo if I was actually good at writing it. Ahaha. Hopefully you guys liked it, hungry now? ;)
> 
> Do you guys have any ideas you'd like to see written, comment your ideas and I'll write them!


	5. Actor AU #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less angst, more fun. Less blood, more kisses. Less tears, more snuggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk, as much as I want to put in Kaneki being a ghoul I just feel like maybe this is just going to be Kaneki and Hide before all that shit hits the fan. So this will be a nice one~

"Yes sir, please give them my best regards.... Of course... Thank you.... Yes... I'll see you then.... Thank you very much. Bye," Hide set down his cell phone and let out a happy sigh.

The day was going by fast, all the cast had gathered in their studio for a first read through of the new movie Tsukanoma no Shunkan in which a foreigner and a Japanese native fall in love and the young couple struggle through daily life and the disapproval of their parents. The boy is disowned from his family and runs away with the girl to Italy, years later after they are married and have a child, he receives a letter in the mail from his mother and a special square of fabric that had been the man's blanket as a child. They end the movie with the man giving their child his old blanket and smiling knowing that his parents cared about them. It's a bittersweet story that's sad but has a happy ending, and Hide played the protagonist role perfectly. He flashed sincere smiles and could cry on stage so well that you felt wrong if you didn't do it too. From his productions in the past he was seen as somewhat unrivaled in the movie industry, though he always denied those claims, he enjoyed many of the opportunities he had to spend with wonderful people.

Hide was waiting outside of the grey, box-like studio building wearing black skinny jeans, and a hooded jacket that looked much like a warm knitted sweater. His headphones were on and playing peaceful music to fit the content but empty mood of the light and sunny downpour around him. He spotted a figure walking in the rain with a black umbrella. Hide waved his hand with a cool gesture to greet the oncoming man and slid his headphones off of his ears. "Yo, Kaneki."

Kaneki brought down his umbrella as he stepped under the overhang of the building, but did not close it. He wore a black button up dress shirt, black pants, and a blue vest. His shoes were shiny with droplets of rain water running down them. "You ready to go Hide?" 

"Hmm," Hide checked his watch almost pointlessly. "Alright, I'm ready," he nodded and Kaneki lifted up the umbrella once more, they stepped out on the sidewalk and started walking.

"I'm surprised you don't have a crowd of paparazzi following you around, taking pictures and asking for autographs..." Kaneki received a silent reply. "So... where are we headed?"

"Somewhere private," Hide looked over with a sly smirk. "Don't worry, I think you'll really like it," he chuckled after seeing Kaneki's judging expression. "

"Alright," Kaneki smiled ahead of him, "I'll trust you." 

The pair walked on past shops, apartments, and public recreational areas that were surprisingly empty even though the rain was only light. Hide had taken the umbrella from Kaneki insistently about half way through their journey and closed it up as they walked under a small roof in front of a building with a blocked view of red curtains through crystal windows. There was a single yellow light to illuminate the space under the roof and it glowed brightly as the sun began to set. The door in front of them was made of an elegant wood and no windows, outside it had a gold-trimmed platinum sign that said: "Welcome to Shinzui". Kaneki examined the kanji on the door and turned to Hide seeming a little surprised.

"Essence? That seems pretty fancy to me," Hide shrugged his shoulders with a smile. "I told you I didn't want you to spend so much money on me..." Kaneki blushed thinking about he meanings for 'essence'. He was a published novelist that always marveled over the meaning of words, anything to do so language, even if it wasn't his own.

Hide nudged Kaneki and almost knocked him over. "Stop thinking so hard about it and go on in. I make a lot more money than you and you know it, so let me treat you." Hide reached across Kaneki and opened the door, stepping to the side to welcome him in. 

Kaneki grimaced, he knew that he made more money, but he didn't want to feel like he was robbing him by getting what he wanted. With Hide insisting he walk in first, he gave him a nod and stepped into the front room of the restaurant. The atmosphere was accented by red curtains, beige walls, and a soft gold glow from small chandeliers right above their heads. 

The employee behind the front counter looked at them, anticipating one of them to speak up to him, Hide took the initiative to check in with their reservation and the employee picked up menus as he ushered them to a private two-person table near the back of the restaurant.

Thanking their server as they sat down and began to look at their menus, Kaneki was continuously looking around them and noticed at least two rows of tables around them were unoccupied.

"So... Uh... Hide?" Kaneki encouraged Hide to look up from his menu when he spoke.

"Yes?" Hide looked up, but sported a gaze that made Kaneki shift in his seat.

"Why are we so far away from everyone else?" Kaneki's look was: concerned.

Hide looked around them, "well, I requested a more private area, so they put us here," he winked and stuck out his tongue a little even though Kaneki was still unsure.

"Mmm, alright then, I guess it's no real problem..." Kaneki blushed and looked back at his menu, scanning for something that sounded tasty. 

A few silent minutes passed between them of Kaneki peeking at Hide, who had a calm face. Their server took their order, dropped off waters, and Kaneki resumed with his observations. Several times he noticed how the shadows danced across his smooth complexion, or how his eyebrows would twitch as he read something. He especially observed the way Hide's eyelashes batted like the wings of a butterfly, soft and quiet, and beautiful. But the he'd also notice the way the makeup on Hide's face was fading under his eyes and the edges of his nose, he could then see the shadows from the candle between them dig into those crevices and Hide, although beautiful, looked exhausted. That's when Kaneki looked away, feeling curious and uneasy about how long and hard Hide really worked. 

"What's up?" Hide's voice cut through Kaneki's cloud of thought and left him confused.

"Um I... I was just... Uh.. Nothing.."

"Really? Cuz you've been looking at me for a while now and it seemed like you were... I don't know... Kind of not here in a sense," Hide rested his chin on his folded hands as his elbows kept them propped above the surface of the table. "Is there... Something you want to say to me?" 

Kaneki felt like Hide was moving closer to him, he wasn't sure, but it certainly felt like he had stood up and was leaning toward him. He could feel his heart pounding as Hide inched closer, "ah, I just wanted... To say..."

"Yes?" Hide's face almost closed in on his and Kaneki reacted, his hand hit his glass of water and the entire contents spread across the table, floor, and his lap. "Oh! Oh no! Here, let me help you clean that up." Hide immediately pulled back and started to try and wipe up the water. 

Kaneki, embarrassed and wet [never thought I'd ever type that in a normal situation], stood up quickly and excused himself to the restroom. In the bathroom, Kaneki used paper towels to try and dry where the water had spilled. He saw himself in the mirror out of the corner of his eye and he thought he looked ridiculous and pitiful. His posture wasn't the best, he looked slumped over and tired, not only was he working on a new novel, but his manager wasn't letting up on him either. Although he was still damp, it didn't look as bad. He decided to rinse his face and tried parting his hair to the side. He really peered at himself, it was a rare occasion to be in front of such a large mirror. "God, you're a damn fool Ken." He sighed, tried to fix his posture, and made his way back to the table where, in that short time, it seemed they had switched out the table cloth and everything to black instead of red. Not only that, but their food was there, almost like magic. 

Hide stood as Kaneki approached and did something unexpected, he pulled out his chair. Perplexed, Kaneki warily took his seat, what was Hide doing? He hadn't done this before. Before Hide went back to his side, he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Kaneki's right cheek. Surprised by the sudden contact, Kaneki gasped and felt his heart jolt suddenly. "Hide!" He put a hand on his cheek and Hide, grinning mischievously, had sat back in his own seat getting ready to eat. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Kaneki couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You looked so adorable rushing away, all embarrassed... I'm really sorry, I just couldn't help myself." Hide only laughed when he saw the blushing and surprised face across from him.

"I.... I-I Ahhh," Kaneki covered his face with his hands and slumped his shoulders forward in embarrassment. "It was only on the cheek and yet I'm like this...."

"Kaneki~"

"Hm?" Kaneki looked up from his lap at the grinning Hide who'd started eating.

"Your food'll get cold if you don't eat it soon." 

"Oh, but didn't they just bring it out?" He mumbled under his breath but followed Hide's lead in starting to eat. 

They spent most of their time being quiet and awkward, giving small compliments on their meals before they decided to have dessert. They waited for a short time before they received the last of their food and that's when conversation felt much more comfortable. 

"Hey, Kaneki..." 

"Yes?" Kaneki had ordered a dish of Creme Brûlée and put his spoon down to talk. 

"I really really like you."

"What's that all of a sudden?" Kaneki looked away, he really was way too shy for his own good.

The two were talkative after that and it wasn't long till they were ready to leave. At the front, Kaneki pulled out his wallet, but Hide had already handed his credit card to the hostess. The shorter boy had tried to stop him since the bill must've been a little high for such a fancy restaurant, but Hide insisted and there was nothing to do but accept it. They left the elegant building and starting walking together, closer than when they had first met up. Hide had even intertwined his hand with Kaneki's as they walked, Kaneki blushed but didn't pull away. They eventually arrived in front of newly developed apartments after talking about Hide's acting, cats, and the food from earlier. 

"I guess I'll leave you be till next time then..." Hide somberly started to say a farewell. Both of them were anxious, both of them averted eye contact. 

"You can stay if you want to," Kaneki mumbled sheepishly.

Hide hadn't fully heard him, "huh?" 

Kaneki took a hold of Hide's jacket and pulled him into a kiss, startling him. 

"Wh-wh-wha...." Hide's face was as red as a tomato, so was Kaneki's, but he was also smiling. 

"You can stay longer.... My neighbors don't come back till late..." Kaneki lifted his eyes to look at Hide who was coughing into his fist rather hard. "Are you o-" 

Hide grabbed Kaneki's arm and looked him dead in the eyes, "I'll stay," and he hugged him tightly; tighter and tighter till Kaneki gasped for air and demanded to go inside. 

"H-Hide," Kaneki stopped him once they entered his dark apartment. "I... I really like you too... I... I love you Hide!" Kaneki forced it out, that feeling he'd been holding back for such a long time since he'd met Hide. They were alone and Hide complied with a smile.


End file.
